The Breeder Beast
|image =HB Goji ep 11 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Breeder Beast |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =11 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Breeder Beast is the eleventh episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea. During their expedition however, the Crew comes across a thick cloud of Pollution. The Ocean in which this cloud appears in is also appears boiling and releasing steam from it, prompting Quinn to get some tests. During her tests however, Majors hits a rough patch of water, which tosses everyone around and launches Quinn overboard. Luckily Godzooky manages to scoops Quinn out of the bubbling water, to which Quinn states that despite the Water's implied hot appearance, it's freezing cold. As Majors manages to sail everyone out of the Pollution Cloud and back into normal waters, the Calico Crew is attacked by an Amoeba-like life-form that tries to board the Calico from the ocean. At first, Godzooky tries to hold off the creature by trying to push it back into the ocean, but its gelatinous body allows the life-form to try and absorb Godzooky into it instead. Now with Godzooky in trouble, Majors calls upon Godzilla to save him, who arrives just in time to save Godzooky. The Creature then reveals its true self and gigantic size as Godzilla wrestles with the life-form away from the Calico Crew. Despite the creature's gelatinous body structure, Godzilla manages to successfully fend off the life-form by firing at it with his Flames, causing the creature to explode and sink back into the water. Later on, after receiving some samples of the creature by Pete, Quinn analyzes the remnants and discovers that the creature's body is highly combustible. Quinn and Brock then head off to Washington DC in the Calico's Mini-Copter to do more research on the creature's body. The two of them are both shocked to discover that the creature from before has not only returned, but is also feeding on a Natural Gas Plant and getting bigger by the minute. As the creature feeds, Quinn and Brock get caught in its body and are trapped. Luckily, Majors and Pete had sent Godzooky to go after them (after Quinn sent a distress signal earlier) and Godzooky manages to rescue them yet again. Majors and Pete also arrive, and they too discover the creature's expanding body. With the creature (now dubbed as "the Breeder Beast,") turning into a walking Breeder Reactor, the Calico Crew are forced to notify Washington DC's Authorities instead of calling on Godzilla, as Godzilla's flames or any other sudden impact to the Breeder Beast's body could ignite it and destroy half of the Coastline from the natural gas it's now absorbed. Warning the Military of the Beast, the Calico Crew is informed that they're already planning to destroy the life-form with two missiles. Once the military learns of the life-form's instability, they try to stop the missiles, but they are too late and the missiles are launched. Majors then calls upon Godzilla to intercept them before they can hit the Breeder Beast. Luckily, Godzilla arrives to stop the missiles, but the Breeder Beast absorbs them into its body regardless and after finishing its feeding on the Gas Plant, begins its trek inland towards Washington DC, with Godzilla following after it. With Washington DC being evacuated from the Breeder Beast's feeding, the Calico Crew meet up with Godzilla in their Jeep to inform Godzilla on the Beast's instability. The Calico Crew also meet up with a Team of Men in Bulldozers, who plan on holding the Breeder Beast off as well. As they do so however The Breeder Beast's body allows the life-form to simply absorb and consume their Bulldozers while the men scramble for safety. Godzilla again tries to re-engage the Breeder Beast in battle as the life-form attacks the United States Capitol. This task however proves frustrating when he is forbidden from using his lasers or flames by the Calico Crew, in fear of the Breeder Beast exploding. The Calico Crew instead tries to have the Breeder Beast restrained by a Giant Steel Net nearby, which Godzilla obliges to do so with. Once again though, the Breeder Beast's body and absorption abilities allows it to eat through the net, letting it escape yet again. The Calico Crew then notices the Breeder Beast heading for the United States Mint. As it attacks the Mint, the Breeder Beast's color changes from Brown to Yellow from absorbing the Gold and Silver, and also gains the usage of sprouting pseudopod-like tentacles all over its body. Fearing that its body will become even more unstable than before, the Calico Crew try to escape, only to be caught by the Breeder beast's tentacles. Luckily Godzilla manages to save them from the life-form, but shortly after, Godzooky winds up being caught by it as well (thanks to Godzooky's own clumsiness and eagerness to help.) While trying to save his nephew, Godzilla is grabbed by the Breeder Beast's tentacles, and Godzilla frustratedly fires upon them with his Lasers, despite the Calico Crew's concerns, only for everyone to be surprised to see that the Breeder Beast didn't explode as they had feared. Godzilla then rescues Godzooky with no trouble while the Calico Crew try to figure out why the Breeder Beast didn't explode, Quinn believes that due to the life-form having absorbed so much metal from the Mint, it's now learning to control its own stability enough for it to not explode. Brock then suggests that Godzilla instead destroy the Breeder Beast's Nucleus (the big red apparent spot in the creature's body.) Quinn rallies the information to Godzooky, who in turn tells Godzilla of this weakness as well, Godzilla once again wrestles with the Breeder Beast, who has become big enough to absorb Godzilla completely. Before Godzilla's head can be absorbed, Godzilla fires his Lasers at the Breeder Beast's Nucleus, causing the life-form to instantaneously crystallize. Later, Brock chisels the crystallized Breeder Beast into nothing more than a big rock, while Quinn shows to Pete what the Breeder Beast originally was before it mutated into the monster it formerly was... A small amoeba in a glass of water. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Breeder Beast Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Poll Do you like The Breeder Beast? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour